


You Could've Broke Your Neck You Absolute Pringle

by DallonsLegs



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dallon Brave Af, M/M, Or just doesn't think, either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonsLegs/pseuds/DallonsLegs
Summary: Alternate Universe in which Brendon and Dallon are neighbors.Cue the shenanigans





	You Could've Broke Your Neck You Absolute Pringle

It was a particularly normal evening for Dallon Weekes, or at least it _was_ until he heard a slight **thunk** from his window. 

He warily creeped to the glass, mind storming over millons of possibilities. "Oh God what if it's a serial killer? Or even worse, a _bird._ " He let out a final huff before ripping his curtains open. 

"Are you shitting me Brendon?" Dallon mumbled as he opened up his window, revealing the other boy 'sunbathing' atop his roof. 

"That's physically impossible." Brendon smiled back, before launching another pebble into the taller mans room.

Dallon murmered numerous curses at the shorter man, then proceeded to climb onto his window seal. He recieved an eyebrow raise from the other man but not a word was spoke as Dallon prepared to leap. His jump lead him halfway on Brendons rooftop, it wasn't exactly a perfect landing, but it could be worse.

"Oh get over yourself and help me up." Dallon muttered, a slight smile on his face due to Brendons current fit of giggles.

Brendon eventually pulled up his partner and they manged to lay down in complete silence. All ridiculousness aside, it was actually quite nice outside. It stayed like that for minutes, hours maybe before either spoke a word.

"Yknow, you could have just went into my room and gone through my window." Brendon said with a slight grin.

"But where's the fun in that?" The other replied, instantly setting Brendon into another fit of giggles.

"I guess you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd enjoy any other one-shots or silly moments like this leave a comment and I'd be happy to write more!


End file.
